Macne Nana
is the first of the Macne Series, a voice synthesizer for the Mac. Her voice is sampled from Ikezawa Haruna, a Japanese voice actress. Nana is the second youngest sister of the Macne family. Development Nana was initially developed in 2008 as Mac's version of VOCALOID, a "sound princess" for the Macintosh software, her original development name was "Macne Miku" (Mac音ミク). She was showcased at the event "MI7 Japan". When the project became a serious product, "Miku" was dropped in favour of giving the Macne vocal her own name. By the end of 2008, the name "Macne Nana" had been chosen and development towards her final production was almost complete. "Nana" comes from Ikezawa Haruna's own nickname of "Nana". Nana was available for purchase as a download through act2's Macne website. Her download files included a few wallpapers, concept art and the .aiff samples. Personality Unlike Hatsune Miku, Nana was given an official personality. She is cheerful and positive (but a little stupid), and she is accident-prone but always looks on the bright side of things, even when running late for work. Voicebanks Macne Nana *Macne Nana original voicebank in Reason *Macne Nana original voicebank in Garageband *Macne Nana original voicebank in UTAU Macne Nana's voicebank was designed to be light and cheerful; capable in the company's eyes of sounding child-like and cute. 104 sounds were recorded for this version. Macne Nana was the only Macne originally built to handle both the Reason and GarageBand engines. The contrast between Macne Nana and later Macnes (with the exception of the Macne Nana Petit package) was that she was not based on professional singing results and so her overall stability between sounds was more noticeable. Due to the "Open License" status, Nana and Petit could be utilized in software that supported Open Licenses. As a result, this led to the popular UTAU conversions of the Macne family. However, one of the drawbacks of this method was that Nana often took on a lower tone compared to her original format. Macne Nana 2S *Macne Nana 2S in UTAU On February 28th, 2012, Macne Nana's voicebank was no longer available for purchase. act2 announced that they were releasing newly-recorded voicebanks for Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petit, entitled "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petit 2S", to celebrate Nana's third anniversary. On March 29th, 2012, the updated voicebanks were released, replacing the original on the website. The resulting difference between "Macne Nana" and "Macne Nana 2S" is the 2S vocal being slightly softer and not as childish-sounding as the original version. The Japanese language was recorded in the 3 scales of D#4/G#4/C#5. Each of her samples is 4 seconds long. Otherwise, she is built for use with Garageband and Apple Loops. As of January 31, 2014, Macne Nana 2S has been removed from the website for purchase, along with the other Macne family members, in favor of Nana's V3 Voicebank. VOCALOID3/NEO *''See Vocaloid wikia for more information'' Nana was considered for the VOCALOID NEO update for VOCALOID3 and had to be judged to pass Yamaha's approval. She was later confirmed to have a vocal in development, which would be reviewed at 70% completion. If the vocal was satisfactory, she will go into a full release.出た！「ボーカロイド Mac音ナナ」プロジェクトが始動. hatsunemikumiku. In October 2013, it was confirmed a full PC and Mac sale was expected. The package will be bilingual and include both Japanese and Nana's first English vocal, as well as the first vocal in the Macne series altogether. On January 31, 2014, Macne Nana's English and Japanese voicebanks were officially released. They could be bought separately as digital downloads, or together as a physical bundle. Ikezawa Haruna mentioned that she was watching the developments of a French Vocaloid. She noted that as she knows French, a French vocal for Nana was a possibility in the future. However, with the cancellation of this character as a VOCALOID, the possibility of Macne Nana French is limited. While developing the original English and Japanese Vocals, a Chinese Nana vocal was also recorded, but never made it past experimental stages. There are currently no plans to ever release it. Macne Nana V4 Updates of the VOCALOID3 vocals were released for VOCALOID4 in December 2016. In addition to the updated vocals, a voicebank for Nana's younger sister, Petit, was included. Trivia *Some western fans, in particular, were surprised to hear the Vocaloid version, as it closely matched the original voice and compared to the UTAU imports. This left many confused by the tone for this reason. *Those who pre-ordered the VOCALOID3 version were entered into a competition to win one of ten signed hand-drawn pictures by Ikezawa Haruna and Akatsuki Gomoku.bplats taking about Macne Nana. Bplats. (archived) *A portion of the money towards the VOCALOID3 version was donated to support the victims of the Great East Japan Earthquake. Gallery References External Links *Wikipedia *Vocaloid Wiki Navigation Category:Characters Category:Macloids